Many consumers desire to receive vehicle services in their vehicles with a wireless communications network. Telematics units provide service operators the ability to provide such services, often on a fee-based system.
However, tracking system usage and ensuring that the correct services are provided to the correct consumers creates a large and unwieldy amount of information. These difficulties are exacerbated by the relatively short time span of some consumers' ownership of a vehicle. The ability to monitor and retrieve this information is desirable.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art.